Warriors: Modern Country Songfics
by MoonscarOfDuskClan
Summary: This is my first published item! Anyways, these are a few random songs I found and remade slightly to include Warriors characters. Please read and review, even if you don't like country! Note: Rated T because it may/may not contain T themes later on.
1. There's No Honor Among Thieves

**Okay, this is my first song-fic, as well as my first fanfic, so I would be very pleased if people would make reviews. Don't be afraid to criticize, but please don't be rude. If any of my readers have ever gotten a review from me, than you know that I am not rude in my reviews, instead I praise their work, and possibly offer advise, so please do the same to me.**

**Anyways, this takes place after the death of Hawkfrost, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight get back together. They are sitting in front of the lake when they begin to reminisce about their past experiences. (Some lyrics to the song have been altered to fit the story).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, or There's No Honor Among Thieves, Toby Keith does.**

**

* * *

**

**Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight: There's No Honor Among Thieves**

Brambleclaw padded up to sit beside Squirrelflight, who was facing the lake. "What are you doing here alone?" he asked softly.

"Oh, just remembering our old lives, from back in the old territories to now after the end of Hawkfrost," she replied, scooting herself closer to Brambleclaw's side.

"Care to share some of your memories?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

_This world's a forest,_

_There ain't no justice,_

_Codes of Warriors rule this land._

_Better hide your heart,_

_Bury your anguish,_

_And hold your she-cat anyway you can._

"Do you remember when we first began to take interest in each other?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yeah, back after we first returned home from the Great Journey," Brambleclaw reminisced.

"As I recall, you wouldn't say you loved me, but you got jealous anytime I got near another tom," Squirrelflight chuckled softly, a slight purr rising in her throat.

'_Cause there ain't no right or wrong,_

_Nothin's wrote in stars,_

_It ain't stealing if you don't get caught._

_Victors laugh and_

_Losers grieve 'cause_

_Out here, there's no honor among thieves._

"While we were on the Great Journey, we had only the stars to guide us. Sometimes it seemed as if even they weren't there," Brambleclaw remembered.

"Yeah," Squirrelflight replied. "Also, whenever we ate, it felt as if we were stealing from our Clans by eating so well outside the territories, while they starved within them."

_That she-cat you been loving,_

_She was another tom's,_

_You stole her heart while his back was turned._

_Up every tree_

_There's an outcast waitin' _

_Who wants to teach you what you shouldn't learn._

"Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight meowed suddenly. "I have a confession to make."

"Yes?" Brambleclaw was suddenly alert.

"Before I liked you, I kind of had a soft spot for Ashfur," Squirrelflight mewed tentatively.

"I can forgive you for that, if you can forgive me for this," Brambleclaw replied slowly. "You probably know this, but before I killed Hawkfrost, I had been training with Tigerstar and lying to you about it.

"That's okay, Brambleclaw, it's all over now, and I'm sure you'll never do it again. I forgive you."

"Thank you. I forgive you, too."

'_Cause there ain't no right or wrong,_

_Nothin's wrote in stars,_

_It ain't stealing if you don't get caught._

_Victors laugh and_

_Losers grieve 'cause_

_Out here, there's no honor among thieves._

"You know, when I was confronted by Hawkfrost, I didn't know what to do at first," Brambleclaw confessed. "I couldn't seem to get any advice from StarClan, either! The prospect of stealing leadership almost seemed right."

"That's okay, you did what was right, and in the end, we shared the last laugh," Squirrelflight purred.

_This world's a forest,_

_There ain't no justice,_

_Codes of warriors rule this land._

_So don't go crying when _

_Her love goes flying to_

_The stealing claws of another tom._

"One of the worst things about training with Tigerstar was watching you and Ashfur get close, you know," Brambleclaw reminisced.

"I know," Squirrelflight answered.

'_Cause there ain't no right or wrong,_

_Nothin's wrote in stars,_

_It ain't stealing if you don't get caught._

_Love's a pile of prey,_

_Lose it and weep_

'_Cause out here, there's no honor among thieves._

"I'm just glad that, in the end, my days of grieving about you and me were over when I eliminated Hawkfrost. Watching you with Ashfur was like watching the whole of ShadowClan take what prey I could scavenge in leaf-bare. It was torture!" Brambleclaw shuddered.

"All is well that ends well," Squirrelflight meowed, as she stood and turned toward camp.

"Not for Ashfur. He no longer has much honor, after having lost you twice, and lying about me to the Clan," Brambleclaw softly countered, rising to stand beside his once again mate.

"Yes, but there is no honor among thieves," Squirrelflight replied tersely, beginning to walk towards camp.

"Yes," Brambleclaw agree, following Squirrelflight through the forest towards the settling camp. "There's no honor among thieves."

* * *

**So, that was my first fanfic and first songfic! Did you like it? Please review! I'm hoping for atleast 6 reviews! I want to know what needs improvement! Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Leafpool's Secret

**If you liked the last chapter, then I'm sure you'll like this one. It's made after Toby Keith's song Victoria's Secret, but I have changed quite a few of the lyrics. This song is sang by Squirrelflight, as she reflects on her sister's life (the time period is sometime between the time that Squirrelflight has "her" kits, and when Lionblaze and Hollyleaf first became warriors). There is no storyline to it, like my last chapter, but the lyrics should be enough. Oh, somewhere in the song the word "flies" is used. It is supposed to mean that Leafpool is running fast enough that she may as well be flying (I needed a word that was closer in rhyme to night other than run). Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, the Erin Hunters do, and I do not own the song Victoria's Secret, Toby Keith does.**

**

* * *

**

**Squirrelflight: Leafpool's Secret**

_Word sure gets aroundin a tattle tale Clan,_

_That's why she only goes out at night._

_But when her kits are out to train, and her Clanmates_

_aren't in pain,_

_She leaves her den and she flies_

_To a little stream on the outskirts of WindClan,_

_Puts on a smile and waits for her man._

_And I'm the only one who knows _

_Leafpool's secret._

_._

_Her lover's always working and he's_

_of WindClan,_

_And when he's there with her, he's still gone,_

_And she can't stand living and loving alone,_

_Oh, she doesn't even have her kits to raise!_

_That's why she can't let it show,_

_I'm the only one who knows Leafpool's secret._

_._

_It's StarClan meetings and sick _

_cat healings,_

_A she-cat's work never gets done._

_It's relaxation at Gatherings, it starts again the next day,_

_It seems she's always on the run._

_And she gets so lonely it tears her in two,_

_That's when she does what a she-cat must do._

_And I'm the only one who knows_

_Leafpool's secret._

_._

_Her lover's always working and he's_

_of WindClan,_

_And when he's there with her, he's still gone,_

_And she can't stand living and loving alone,_

_Oh, she doesn't have her kits to raise!_

_That's why she can't let it show,_

_I'm the only one who knows Leafpool's secret._

_._

_Oh, she doesn't even have her kits to raise!_

_That's why she can't let it show,_

_And I'm the only oine who knows Leafpool's secret._

_Yeah, I'm the only one who knows_

_Leafpool's secret._

* * *

**So how was it? Please review! By the way, I don't only write songfics. I'm currently preparing one big fanfiction story. I am modeling it after the super editions, so I will probably have posted many stories before it, but this super edition I am working on will be better than most anything else I've ever written hopefully. But please review this!**


End file.
